Thanksgiving at the Gideon's
by Wtiger5
Summary: A filler chapter dealing with Thanksgiving at the Gideon household. Takes place in between Boston and the first episode of the series.


_A/N: I'm done with grad school so I am back to writing. This is a bridge/filler chapter that takes place between the events in Boston and the first episode of the series. Since we don't have a specific time of year for either Boston or the first case, I took some poetic license. Thanks to every one who reviewed the Boston one shot. Thanks to **Charmony** for beta reading this chapter. Obviously I don't own CM, otherwise we'd be seeing new epis now rather than in a few more weeks. _

Spencer sat for a moment staring at his parents' home. Conflicting emotions filled him as he glanced down at the letter lying on the passenger seat. Dr. Norman had written that his mom was doing better than she had in quite some time and now a request had come directly from her for him to come see her over the coming holiday. He sighed as he slowly got out of the car.

"I was wondering if you were going to sit outside all night or if you were going to actually grace us with your presence." Sarah folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the door frame. Spencer gave her a sheepish smile.

"Very funny, Mom."

Sarah laughed out loud as she hugged her son. "Come on in. What's on your mind?" She led him into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker.

"I got a letter from my mom. She wants me to come see her next week. Dr. Norman said that she's been taking her medications and she hasn't had any episodes in the last couple of months."

"So go out there."

"Mom, next week is Thanksgiving and we always have dinner as a family. Uncle Dave is coming, Trish and Jackson and Hotch and Haley. It's not fair for me to break that up." He took the mug she handed him.

"And Thanksgiving comes every year. Go spend this one with Diana," Gideon said as he came into the kitchen and sat down across the table from his son.

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Yes. Go out to Las Vegas and have a good time with your mom."

* * *

><p>Sarah stretched as she stood up from her chair. It was two days before thanksgiving and the ED was unusually calm for a holiday week.<p>

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving, Dr. JG?"

"Oh, the usually. Jason, a couple of his coworkers, some family and a massive amount of food. What about you Katie? Are you going to your in-laws?"

"During the day. I have to work that night so we're not making big plans, especially since I need to get some sleep at some point too." Katie turned to the newest staff member in the department. "What about you Whitney? Are you going home?"

The fiery redhead, who had joined them just over six months previous, rolled her eyes. "And be subjected to my mother extolling the virtues of my brother and the endless interrogation of when I'm going to find a husband? Thanks, but no. It looks like it's the Macy's parade and a microwaveable meal for me." She picked up a chart and walked away, but not before Sarah caught a familiar sad spark in the nurse's hazel eyes. On a whim, she followed her down the hall.

"Whitney? I don't mean to butt in, but no one should be alone on a holiday. Why don't you come to my house? We'll have tons of food and plenty of room. You're more than welcome."

Whitney shook her head. "I don't want to impose and make more work for you."

Sarah giggled. "Between Jason, Trish _and_ Dave cooking? Believe me, we'll be eating leftovers for the next month. You're not intruding or imposing at all. Besides, my oldest won't be here because he's going to be in Las Vegas, so we'll just say you're taking his spot." She held up her hand as Whitney began to argue. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Dinner is at one thirty and you can come over any time after eleven." She pulled a prescription pad from her pocket and scribbled down the address. "We'll see you Thursday afternoon. Dress is nice but casual."

Whitney stared at the brown haired doctor as she walked back down the hallway. Shaking her head in wonder, she continued on to see her patient.

* * *

><p>Whitney paused at the front steps, and looking down at the address in her hand, she took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Inside, she heard the quick scamper of feet before the door opened and a little girl with bouncy dark brown curls peaked around the opening.<p>

"Hiya," she pronounced. "I'm Thandie. Are you Miss Whitney?"

Whitney blinked in surprise. "Yes, I'm Whitney."

At that moment, a kind faced grey haired lady appeared. "Thandie, how many times have we told you not to answer the door by yourself?"

"But Mama said Miss Whitney was coming to dinner."

"Yes she did, but you didn't know if it was Miss Whitney." Trish gently reminded the three year old.

Thandie's face wilted as she scuffed her shoe. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. Just be more careful next time."

"Yes ma'am." Thandie's face brightened and the bounce returned to her small body. "Come on, you gots to meet everybody."

Whitney laughed softly at the child's enthusiasm as she stepped inside. The older lady held out a hand.

"I'm Patricia Cavanaugh. I'm Thandie's great aunt and you can just call me Trish."

"Whitney McAllister. I work with Dr. JG."

"It's nice to meet you. Does that need to go to the kitchen?" Trish indicated the brown bag in Whitney's hand.

"Oh, yes. I forgot I had it. I didn't know what to bring so I picked up a bottle of wine and some cinnamon bread from this little bakery near my apartment."

"You didn't have to bring anything!" Sarah exclaimed as she stepped into the hall. "But it was sweet of you to do so."

"I know, but I've always been taught to bring a hostess gift if nothing else. Besides, you invited me for a meal so it only seemed appropriate."

"Well come on in and meet everyone. The kitchen is a madhouse at the moment with both Jason and Dave trying to cook at the same time." Sarah took the bag and ushered the young woman ahead of her. "What would you like to drink? Water, wine, fruit juice, sweet tea?"

"Ice water is fine, Dr. JG."

Sarah shook her head. "Call me Sarah today," she stated firmly. "We're not at work right now." She pointed to one of the two men currently chopping mounds of ingredients. "This is my husband, Jason and the one with the goatee is David Rossi, affectionately known by the kids as Uncle Dave."

Rossi grinned at her over his shoulder. "I hope you like Italian food."

"I love Italian."

Rossi grinned again, wider this time. "We'll keep you around then."

Whitney grinned back as Thandie reappeared. "Mama, I wanna help."

"I thought you were watching the parade."

"Santa came by so it's done." The child shrugged as she bounced from foot to foot.

"Alright, do you think you can help set the table?"

"Can I help too?" Whitney asked.

Thandie nodded. "Yep. I show you everything."

Sarah leaned close. "It's sweet of you to offer but you don't have to help."

"I know, but I'd like too."

Thandie grabbed Whitney's hand. "Come on," she insisted.

"I'm coming Thandie," Whitney assured her.

A couple of hours later, Whitney found herself seated between Thandie and Trish's husband Jackson, the little girl having all but demanded to sit next to her new friend. It seemed the child didn't know a stranger, and had quickly erased all of Whitney's initial hesitance. Once the table had been set, Thandie then insisted on introducing their visitor to all of the other Thanksgiving guests.

"That's Miss Haley and Mr. Hotch. Mr. Hotch works with Daddy and Miss Haley has a baby in her tummy," Thandie finished in a round-eyed whisper as if the pregnancy was a colossal secret. Haley just smiled happily and accepted Whitney's congratulations as Hotch wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"And that's my brother Ezra. He's eight and a half. But my birthday comes first and it's by Christmas. I'm gonna be four. Did you know I have two brothers? The other one is Spence, but he's big like Mama and Daddy. He went to see his other mommy."

The statement puzzled Whitney but before she could ask Thandie what she meant by that statement, the little girl was running around her chair to Jackson's for a big hug and a kiss on both cheeks. The tapping of a fork against a glass brought her back to the present moment.

"Today is a day to remember just how much we have to be thankful for." Gideon held up his glass. "Especially since most of us have jobs where we often meet people on the worst day of their lives. So I would like to propose a toast to family and friends both old and new."

"Hear, hear," everyone answered, clinking glasses together.

"Mine and Ezra's is grape juice," Thandie stage whispered to Whitney rather seriously, as the adults tried to hide their smiles and chuckles.

"That's a good thing," Whitney whispered back, fighting the smile. "I think Miss Haley's is grape juice too."

"Because of her tummy baby?" Thandie asked, setting off another wave of giggles.

"Yes, because of her tummy baby." Whitney gave the child an affectionate hug.

After dinner, Whitney relaxed on the end of the couch as the low hum of conversation swirled around her. She jumped slightly as Haley sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok. I was lost in my own world. Congratulations again by the way. When are you due? Do you know what you're having?"

"End of May and we are having a little boy. We haven't picked a name yet because we just can't decide what to call him." Haley rubbed her belly. "It's our first though, so we're really excited."

"I bet."

"So you work with Sarah?"

"Yeah. I've been in the ED for about six months. I did regular floor nursing for just over a year but I really want to fly, so I transferred to get some experience."

"Fly?" Curiosity laced Haley's question.

"Be a flight nurse. I'm probably going to look at getting on a chopper."

"Now that sounds intense."

"It is, but I'm also an adrenaline junkie so it's ok."

Haley laughed. "Well if you're looking for adrenaline, you're hanging out with the right crowd."

"That's certainly true," Sarah said as she joined the group with Trish at her side. "Although I have to admit not all of our excitement seems to come from our chosen professions. This family seems to be a trouble magnet at times."

Whitney raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried that lightening is going to strike the house or something?"

Trish laughed. "No, nothing like that. Spencer, the oldest, is adopted and he's spending Thanksgiving with his biological mom, and Thandie is our little miracle baby. We almost lost her a week after she was born."

"So that's what Thandie meant by Spence visiting his other mom."

"That's what she meant. She thinks it's cool that her big brother has two moms." Trish sat on the arm of the couch. "She really likes you."

Whitney smiled. "Good 'cause I like her too. What did you mean by you almost lost her?"

Trish's smile turned thoughtful. "She was born at 34 weeks and developed an ileus three days after birth. She had to have emergency surgery and the doctors told us she wouldn't make it through the night. Somehow she did and now you'd never know that she was so sick. That was Christmas Eve almost five years ago."

The little group of women all glanced over at the child now curled up half asleep in her father's lap.

"She really is a miracle isn't she?" Haley remarked.

"She sure is," Sarah answered.

* * *

><p>Spencer smiled as he relaxed and listened to his mother read. Even though he was missing his family back in Virginia, he was enjoying the chance to be with his mother. Diana had already finished one book and was starting a second, and he couldn't get enough of simply listening to her speak the familiar words.<p>

"What is it baby?" Diana asked, as he suddenly realized she had stopped reading. "You were lost in your own little world."

"I've missed you, Mom. I know that I write you letters all the time, but it's not the same as actually being here."

Diana smiled. "I'm glad you're here too, sweetie."


End file.
